


Make a Mess of You

by Nexu (Cirvihi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, BDSM, BDSM Light tbh, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, Gags, God I really don't know it's a mess I wrote this in like 4 1/2 hours, Hux is more than happy to oblige, Kylo Ren just wants to have all of his holes filled and be fucked very nicely lol, M/M, Penis Gags, Rimming, Sub Drop, The rimming is very brief sorry OTL, Top Armitage Hux, ooc probably, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirvihi/pseuds/Nexu
Summary: Hux gets Ren a new toy.It's familiar in a surprising way.(For KMNU's Horn-a-thon. Prompt was "Rubber")
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93
Collections: Rubber prompt





	Make a Mess of You

“What,” says Kylo Ren, eyes skimming over the object in the General's hands, “is that?”

Armitage Hux grins, holding up the black and silver...thing. “This, dear Kylo, is the surprise I talked about earlier.” He flicks the lock, and examines the centerpiece appraisingly. “It's your new gag.”

“It's a dick,” Kylo says, surprising even himself with his brazen proclamation, “the gag. It's shaped like-”

“Yes, yes, very astute,” Hux teases, smacking one of Ren's cheeks teasingly. Kylo can feel his face heating up, knows without looking at his partner's reaction that he's now flushed as red as his saber.

“You said it would be something familiar,” he snaps back, annoyed...but not unaroused. If it were any other man Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer, Master of the Knights of Ren, would not suffer this indignation. But-

This thing that they have-this partnership, relationship, whatever you would call it-makes him undone.

And Armitage Hux is the only man that can unravel him. That he will let unmake him.

“I did,” Hux says in reply, moving into the bedroom, looking over his shoulder to indicate Kylo should follow. “And it is. You'll see soon enough.” He waggles his finger in a come-hither motion that should be entirely ridiculous for such a decorated officer of the First Order-but instead sets Kylo's loins on fire. “Coming?”

~

As soon as they are free of their clothes Hux is on him, eager to try their new toy. The cock itself is hard rubber, black, firm. “Relax for me,” Hux murmurs as he presents Kylo with the tip, and Kylo does so. It slides into his mouth easily; tickles the back of his throat but does not block off his air. The gag is made so that more can be pressed in if wanted, and the beauty of having a connection to the Force is words are not necessary to express one's limits.

Hux guides him back to the mattress, has him tilt his head. It's a position Kylo's familiar with; one he likes if he's honest with himself: flat on his back, neck bared for Hux. This time it serves a different purpose as his lover gives an experimental push on the back of the gag, forcing the rest of it down his throat. The rubber doesn't have the same give as flesh, and it takes Ren's brain a few extra seconds to process how to handle it, but soon he stops trying to breath around it and swallows.

“Good?” Armitage asks, face swimming into view.

' _Yes,_ ' Ren answers in his mind.

The General's face disappears, and soon Kylo can feel his hips being shifted, a towel being moved under them, gentle circles moving over his thighs.

This his how Armitage begins to unravel him, begins to unmake him.

“My dear, you're _shaking_ ,” he croons, and oh, _now_ the gentleness starts. Months before Kylo would have never admitted, never thought such words would be his undoing.

But now-

“You were waiting for this all week, weren't you?”

In spite of himself and his earlier annoyance Ren finds himself nodding fervently-or however much he can with the Sith-damned gag in his mouth.

Armitage chuckles and Kylo bucks his hips when a puff of air tickles his rim and _oh stars_ he knows what's coming next. “Looks like you've kept yourself clean for me too. So eager, my sweet boy. Let's give you a reward, shall we?”

The swirl of Hux's tongue against his hole is both expected and sudden and Ren grips the sheets violently, trembling. He groans around the gag, sucks it gratefully as Hux spreads his thighs, jabbing his tongue in and out slowly before finishing with a swipe to his perineum, and a playful bite to the thigh that has Kylo half-erect and weeping. ' _Armitage, stars, oh fracking hells why did you stop, please-!_ '

“Oh sweet-heart, I'm sorry, but we can't have you cumming just yet,” Hux sighs, patting him amicably over the bite. Kylo whines, sucks on the gag harder at the familiar sound of a bottle snapping open; quivers in anticipation.

One finger and he's groaning.

Two fingers-a minute later-and he's shaking with need.

Three and he's crying, suckling the gag like it's the only thing keeping him grounded.

“Shh, love. Breathe,” Armitage says, and Kylo does. Then Hux is entering him, slowly, until he's hilted.

Armitage is panting against his collarbone now, kissing him tenderly as he waits for Ren to adjust. Kylo for his part continues to breathe. Relaxes. Gives an experimental roll of his hips-

They both groan, loudly. After a beat, Hux begins thrusting-slowly, shallowly, and then deeper, building a steady rhythm. Armitage sucks at Ren's collarbone, bites at it, starts a trail upwards.

Hux presses on the back of the gag as he works his way up Kylo's throat, forcing him to swallow the rubber shaft down again. Ren feels the tears spill from his eyes, the drool leak from around his stretched lips, but takes it all the same, loves it all the same. Relaxes his throat and takes it all down because he lives for this, lives for the feeling of Hux's cock down his throat, it's familiar heft and shape-

' _Oh stars, oh Maker!_ ' Kylo draws in a shuddering breath through his nose, hands clawing at freckled shoulders at the gravity of his realization. Hux eases off of the gag, chuckling.

“I told you, didn't I, dearest?” he pants, croons in his ear in that way that drives Kylo crazy, makes him buck in syncopation to Hux's thrusts. “That I'd find a way to fuck that pretty mouth of yours while I came inside this perfect, tight ass at the same time? I had this special made so I could do just that.” He hooks a hand roughly into the meat of one thigh to emphasize his point, a claim and _stars_ , Kylo is nearly undone. 

Hux grips Kylo's chin roughly. Jade meets sun-touched earth, and Hux sighs appreciatively. “I wish you could see yourself. See how beautiful you look with every part of you filled with me. I think you'd like it.” He must be close now; he takes Kylo in his free hand and deepens his thrusts, and when he next speaks his voice is trembling and coarse. “Won't you look for me, my beautiful boy?”

Kylo obliges as Hux pushes the gag down his throat again and suddenly

{everything is _so much_ and he can see himself as his lover sees him: pliant and submissive and open, taking everything he's given so sweetly, so well, and it's so much, too much and just enough to watch Hux fuck him and stroke him and bite him and feel it at the same time, and to hear the things Hux thinks about him as he finishes inside of him _'My dear needy boy, there you are, let me fill you, let it out, yes, yes, lovely boy, oh how I_ _ **adore**_ _you_ ~'}

He's slammed back into his self with the force of a star going nova, mind whiting out, back arching, barely aware of anything else in this moment but Hux, Hux on top of him, in every inch of him, ' _Armitage, Hux Hux Hux-_ '

Distantly he's aware of a wetness between them, of a soothing voice whispering sweet things, of the room shaking with the Force of his ecstasy, and then a gentle calm.

The gag comes off first-that much he is aware of. The faux cock slips from his lips without complaint, spittle trailing from the rubber to pool on his chest. Everything else is meaningless for a while.

But he is comfortable. He is warm. Soft fingers card through his hair. A calm voice, a familiar voice tells him how good he did. How much he's cared for. How much he's loved.

~

Eventually things coalesce again. Kylo Ren blinks, groans, shifts, stretches slowly. Groans again in fake disgust when Hux pecks him on the cheek.

“There you are, beautiful,” he says, pulling back. “How are you feeling?”

“Perfect,” Kylo replies, unable to meet the other man in the eyes. In spite of everything-their meetings, the sex, the vulnerability-there was something about afterward that was almost _too_ vulnerable. Too weak.

Hux tuts, as if reading his mind, and moves from his side. Kylo, in spite of himself, immediately misses the warmth the smaller man radiates. He moves to sit up-winces at the the feeling of the mess beneath him; he's not used to that either-and waits propped against the headboard.

Hux returns shortly and cleans him off, removing the towel beneath him and running the cloth over him lovingly, in gentle strokes. Kylo tells himself he only allows it because it makes Hux happy. It's the same excuse he uses for why he chokes down the chilled electrolyte solution Hux bids him drink.

“And what's you're excuse for staying the night, hmm?” Hux asks him, later, when they're curled around each other and drifting off to sleep.

Kylo pulls back abruptly from where he'd been tucked between Armitage's chin and chest, staring up at him with bleary eyes. “What?”

Hux grins down at him, predatory but not unkind. “You were projecting earlier, darling. Rather loudly.”

The words sink in much more slowly than they should, and he can feel himself turning the same shade of crimson as he had the beginning of their encounter.

“Ssshhh,” Hux says, soothes really. He pushes Ren's head back down to rest beneath his own. Kylo lets him. Because he wants him to. Because he likes being made into this.

Above him Armitage laughs tiredly. “Then it's a good thing,” he murmers “that I like making a mess of you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Father's Day LMAO take that dad
> 
> PS Kylo is a total slut for cuddles because I said so and it's MY fic and -I- make the rules!!!!!!


End file.
